


Trust

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Smokey green eyes meet doubtful blue. Ray can feel the hunger in their depths. He gently squeezes the hand loosely entwined with his own to reassure. There is no response.

“It’ll be good, Bodie. I promise.”

“I dunno, Ray.”

Bodie looks away.

Ray’s fingers run a gentle caress over pouting lips.

Bodie shudders under the touch.

“You trust me, yeah?”

“With me life, but this...”

"Ah, Bodie. What am I gonna do with you?”

Ray gets up and stands behind his uneasy partner, massaging stiff shoulders.

He feels Bodie tense.

Frustration wins.

“Christ sake, Bodie, its just a fuckin’ salad!”


End file.
